


Is this what Jealousy is like?

by RonaldRx



Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Possessive Behavior, Victor is a dumbass essentially, well not really actually but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: In Victor's eyes, Roman pays too much attention to Black Canary, when he should be the only one captivating him like that. Right?
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062680
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Is this what Jealousy is like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzifersboyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzifersboyfriend/gifts).



> Hiya!
> 
> Another ZsaszMask story, another request fulfilled! This time for my wonderful friend here.  
> I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> \- Ronny

"Ah, there she is! Beautiful performance tonight, my little bird," Roman cooed at Black Canary, holding her hand as he helped her down the stairs of the stage.

She smiled bashfully, her eyelids fluttering. "Thank you, Mr S."

Victor wanted to peel her stupid fucking face off. He told Roman as much before, when he had first hired her a couple of years back, but he was shut down immediately. To Victor's chagrin, Roman actually grew fond of this cunt; and it got increasingly more difficult for him to decide if he _liked_ her if he just fancied her as an asset. Interactions like those actually had him lean towards the former option. It made him feel sick, itchy, jumpy. He needed to let it out somehow, kill someone.

"Boss?" Zsasz rasped, catching Roman's attention, who was absorbed in gushing about his little bird.

"Yes, Mr Zsasz?"

"Can I go out?"

"May," Roman corrected him. "And why would you want to go out, now? I've got a meeting in ten minutes, remember?"

Fuck, he forgot about that for a moment. "Right. Nevermind then, I can wait. Ca- _May_ I at least go for a smoke, then? Before the meeting."

Sionis just waved him off with a dismissive hand gesture. Victor then turned on his heel and rushed outside to smoke a cigarette or two. He couldn't fucking stand being in the same room as her at the best of times, but especially not when Roman was present, too.

Later that night, after the meeting, which went really well for a change, he went outside to smoke again. Roman followed suit, stood far enough from him to not get assaulted by the stinky cigarette smoke, though.

"Do you still want to _'go out'_?" Roman inquired after a couple of minutes, in which he seemed to just appreciate the near silent of the night in the alley behind the club.

Victor's jaw clenched, "Yes."

His blood was still boiling, when he thought about the way Roman and Black Canary interacted. That night she seemed to take up most of Roman's attention, even during the meeting, as his eyes would seek her out in the filled club and be glued on her for several minutes.

Shouldn't he have been the one catching his attention like that, though?

He was the one Roman went to bed with. He was the one, who knew Roman inside out. He was the one Roman could trust. He was the one, who was utterly devoted to Roman and would do anything he asked for without so much as batting an eyelash.

Then why was this fucking bitch getting all of his attention? _It should be him_!

Unless, of course, he really did like her. Did Roman even like women? Zsasz thought Roman was gay. He's only seen him fuck men. Though, he did make out with a few women, when he was drunk and high off his ass and probably didn't know where was left and right. Did that count then?

He was so fucking confused. Whenever he thought he had Roman figured out, something came up that caught him off guard. Victor didn't like it. He was supposed to know Roman better than he knew himself, so he could protect him, take care of him, make the world better for him.

It was frustrating.

Balling his hands into fists, he tried to keep his cool.

Apparently he failed, as Roman sighed, sounding frustrated.

"Do you want to tell me why you need to kill someone so badly, right now? Because if I remember correctly you've only got a new tally last night, so you can't possibly be itching for a new one already, right?"

He was always itching for a new tally; but it was alright that Roman didn't know this, he knew enough about it, respected it enough to not make him angry for being so oblivious about it.

"No, but I just got that itch just then for some reason. Hasn't really gone down either," Zsasz replied instead.

Roman nodded, looking him over, unimpressed, until-

There was a glint in his eyes, one he always got when he found out information about someone that delighted him to the fullest. A predatory grin spread on his face.

"You're not fucking jealous, are you?"

Fuck. No, he wasn't. Was he? Was that what jealousy was like?

He frowned, took his cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the ground in a swift motion, toeing it out.

"No," he lied.

"Oh, Victor. Baby, I really do love you... but fuck, sometimes you're such an idiot," Roman cooed, sounding hopeless and exasperated, but not like he truly meant it that way.

And wait- Roman _loved_ him?

"You love me?"

Roman shot him a dry look and rasped, "My point exactly."

Victor ignored it.

"Then why- You couldn't keep your fucking eyes off her all night. You never pay attention to me outside of the loft and when we free someone!"

He had to admit that he felt a little ashamed by the outburst. Roman really managed to take him off guard a lot, if he thought about it. Not only that, but he managed to make his fucking facade crumble like it was nothing. He made him feel. It was disgusting, and if it was anyone but Roman he would kill them immediately. Yet, here they fucking were.

"Fuck, calm down, will you? It doesn't mean shit. You're always my number one, 'kay? She's just such a pretty asset. She sells well, too! Since I've hired her, people sometimes come to only see her. Her voice is also beautiful, don't you think so? So calming. I just want to keep her happy, so she doesn't think about leaving me, Victor."

"Oh," Zsasz replied dumbly.

"Yes, _'oh'_. Fuck, I can't believe you were actually fucking jealous over her. A fucking woman, no less, _ew_."

Victor hung his head in shame, his ears burned, but despite all that, his cock stirred in his pants. He truly was so fucking gone for this bastard of a man.

"Sorry, Boss."

" _Ew_ , even worse. Don't fucking apologise. It's alright," Roman shot back, wrinkling his nose.

Then he clasped his hands together excitedly, grinning at Zsasz, who looked back at him, when he heard the resounding clap. "Now, you wanted to kill someone? Let's fucking go then, I could use it, too!" Victor nodded and grinned, showing off his gold teeth, which made Roman's grin widen in response. Maybe this whole thing wasn't all bad after all, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments would be very much appreciated!


End file.
